Opera time table W48/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events * Windows 10 incompatibility with Winamp/Audiorealm encoder (server will be restarted after a fail) Opera time table 28.11.2016 - Monday/Montag 01:16 Claude Debussy - Pelléas et Mélisande (1941) Conductor: Roger Désormière (F) 03:52 Jules Massenet - Werther (1953) Conductor: Francesco Molinari-Pradelli (F) 05:53 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Pique Dame (Pikowaja Dama) (1949) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 08:26 Anton Rubinstein - Der Dämon (1950) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 10:47 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® 14:10 Richard Wagner - Tannhäuser (2001) Teldec Classics (D) 17:24 Richard Wagner - Der fliegende Holländer (1992) Naxos (D) 19:42 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) 21:43 Saverio Mercadante - La vestale (2004) Marco Polo (I) 23:20 Gioachino Rossini - La donna del lago (1992) Philips (Special Limited Edition) (I) 29.11.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:56 Carlo Evasio Soliva - La testa di bronzo o sia La capanna solitaria (1993) MGB (I) - 1st recording 03:57 Gaetano Donizetti - L'assedio di Calais (1988) Opera Rara (I) 06:01 Gaetano Donizetti - Gli esiliati in Siberia (1999) Actes Sud (I) - 1st recording 08:16 Luigi Cherubini - Lo sposo di tre e marito di nessuna (2005) Dynamic (I) 10:47 Ferran Sor i Muntades - Il Telemaco nell'isola di Calipso (1997) Edicions Albert Moraleda (I) - 1st recording 11:48 Marcos António Portugal - Lo spazzacamino principe (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 13:14 Antonio Salieri - Axur re d'Ormus (1989) Nuova Era (I) 15:50 Giovanni Paisiello - Don Chisciotte (1990) Nuova Era (I) 17:43 Giuseppe Gazzaniga - Don Giovanni Tenorio o sia Il Convitato di Pietra (1963) Nuova Era (I) 19:12 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 21:31 Pasquale Anfossi - La maga Circe (1987) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 22:51 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 30.11.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:21 Johann Adolph Hasse - Piramo e Tisbe (1984) Schwann-Universal (I) 02:16 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 06:15 George Frideric Handel - Rinaldo (2002) Harmonia Mundi (I) 09:28 George Frideric Handel - Flavio (1989) Harmonia Mundi (I) 12:03 Carl Heinrich Graun - Montezuma (1992) Capriccio (I) 14:20 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 17:53 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 20:27 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 22:26 Antonio Vivaldi - L'Olimpiade (1994) Brilliant (I) 01.12.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:38 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 02:53 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 05:18 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 08:19 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 11:14 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 14:00 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 17:43 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 20:48 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 02.12.2016 - Friday/Freitag 00:27 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 01:44 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 02:35 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) PMC (I) 03:52 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 05:20 Stefano Landi - La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) 07:51 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 08:52 Henry Purcell - The Fairy Queen (1970) Decca (E) 10:28 John Eccles - Semele (2003) Forum (E) - 1st recording 12:25 John Ernest Galliard - Pan and Syrinx (2004) Brilliant Classics (E) 13:22 John Frederick Lampe - Pyramus and Thisbe (1994) Hyperion (E) 14:20 André Campra - Idomenée (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 17:06 André Cardinal Destouches - Callirhoé (Version 1743) (2006) Glossa Music (F) 18:46 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 21:36 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Hippolyte et Aricie (1996) Erato Records (F) 03.12.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 00:38 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Dardanus (2005) ABC Classics (F) 02:46 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 05:06 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 09:05 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 11:44 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Ascanio in Alba (2002) Brilliant (I) 14:18 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Lucio Silla (1985) Brilliant (I) 17:12 Johann Gottlieb Naumann - Aci e Galatea (2001) Orfeo (I) 18:58 Joseph Haydn - Orlando Paladino (2005) DHM (I) 21:24 Joseph Haydn - Armida (1978) Philips (I) 23:43 Niccolò Vito Piccinni - Roland (2000) Dynamic (F) 04.12.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 03:01 François Adrien Boieldieu - La Dame blanche (1996) EMI Classics (F) 05:17 Gaetano Donizetti - La fille du régiment (1995) Nightingale Classics (F) 07:07 Gaetano Donizetti - La Favorite (1999) Decca (F) 09:37 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 12:18 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) 16:08 Gioachino Rossini - Guglielmo Tell (1972) Gala (I) 19:55 Gioachino Rossini - Il barbiere di Siviglia (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 22:14 Saverio Mercadante - Il bravo (La veneziana) (1990) Nuova Era (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 48/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016